Life of a Child Called Heaven's Beauty
by SakuraMirage1
Summary: This is a story which has another member of Team 7. A person called Amami. She knows nothing about her clan, and is able to do something special. Read and find out what the effects she has on the story. Follows the manga plot. I will put up a poll on who she will end up with. This is not a Self-Insert but OC-Centric. Sorry for spelling mistakes and bad summary. My 2nd Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - Team 7

**Hi Everyone! This is my second Fanfiction Story! Tell me what you think about it. Review or PM your opinions to me and if i make a mistake please point it out. I decided to make this story because i've been reading a lot of Naruto Fanfics lately and i wanted to try making one. This starts at the beginning of the Naruto story and follows the storyline of the manga not the anime since i haven't watched it yet. This story is about the life of a girl called Amami (her last/clan name will not be revealed yet) and her name means Heaven's Beauty which explains the title. This story will be in First Person's Pov for Amami but in some cases there might be a few Third Person's Pov. The update times will be random. The line thing will only show when there is time skips or at the start/end of the chapter.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes as i am bad at spelling.**

**Some characters may seem a little or a lot OCC.**

**I do not own Naruto but the only thing i do own is my OC. **

**Now on to the Story!**

* * *

Amami's pov - Time: Gennin Exams - Transformation Jutsu

I walked in the classroom with my long black and blue hair **(You can't actually see the blue since it is almost the same colour as black)** flowing behind me and sat in my usual seat near the window. No one was here yet but i'm usually early anyway. I took out my sketch pad and did some drawings of the scenery outside. I was so absorbed in my drawing that by the time it was finished, everyone except Master Ikura and Naruto was here. I saw Sasuke in the chair two seats away from me **(Let's just say there is four seats in this row unlike the actual three)** getting annoyed by his fangirls, mostly Ino since Sakura wasn't here yet.

"Hello Sasuke, Hello Ino-chan" I greeted.

"Hello Ami-chan!" Ino replied.

"Hello" Sasuke also replied instead of Hn(ing) like what he normally does.

**(Let me explain, Amami is good friends with pretty much everyone of the main good characters but so far she is not in love with any of them but she will change in the future and when i decide who she will be with through a poll i will put on my Profile)**

Ino continued fangirling about Sasuke. Sakura then walked into the room and yelled out;

"Ino-Pig! What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun! Oh hi Ami-chan!"

"Hello Sakura-chan" i replied.

"What do you mean your Sasuke-kun! He's my Sasuke-kun" Ino shouted back.

"No he's mine!" Sakura yelled.

"No mine!" Ino shouted

"Ino-Pig!"

"Forehead Girl!"

"Blondie!"

"Pinky!"

They were right in front of each other's faces yelling out insults and i just sweatdropped while Sasuke ignored the scene.

"No matter how many times they do that i will always get confused since they always use the same insults every time." I told Sasuke.

"Hn"

I looked out the window to see something kinda confusing yet not confusing at the same time. The Hokage Mountain was covered in paint and and there was Naruto painting it. I looked a little bit lower and saw the Hokage watching Naruto. Master Ikura came out of nowhere and yelled at him so loudly that i was able to hear it faintly with my great sense of hearing even though they were literally on the other half of the village.

"Looks like dobe made trouble again" Sasuke stated from behind me causing me to jump because i didn't realise he moved behind me.

"Yeah and he got caught but don't scare me next time" I spoke.

"Sorry"

"I think they will enter the room in..." I started.

Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"5..."

He had confusion written all over his face by now.

"4..."

A look of realisation went across his face.

"3..."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"2..."

He turned to face the door.

"1"

As soon as i said that, in came a irritated Master Ikura and a sheepish/annoyed Naruto covered in paint. Master Ikura continued his lecture to Naruto, that he must of started during their walk to here, that he shouldn't disrespect the Hokages', and no painting the mountain. When he was done ranting to Naruto he told everyone to be quiet and sit in their seats.

"Okay we will be doing the Transformation Jutsu again even if you already passed this part" Master Ikura stated.

A collected group of groans, whines and "This is all your fault Naruto!" was heard across the class.

"You need to transform into me. Haruno Sakura your first."

Sakura walked to the front and did the required hand seals. A puff of smoke appeared and Sakura became a look alike to Master Ikura.

"Pass. Next Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke did the same thing and i zoned out until i heard my name called out.

"Amami"

I walked to the front and he told me to do something a little different.

"Ok Amami can you do it without making the hand seals?" He questioned.

I nodded and just stood there.

"Transformation Jutsu" I said while my dark brown eyes turned silver. **(It has something to do with her power)**

_Poof!_

I transformed into an exact replica of Master Ikura. He nodded to me smiling and i guessed it was because i transformed without making hand seals. When i turned around though, people were looking at me with jaws hitting the ground/table and eyes wide or bulging out.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

"Y-Y-You can transform without using hand signs!" A random person shouted.

"Yeah i've always been able to do jutsu's without doing hand signs but i also do it with them as well" I replied.

"I don't believe you, that's impossible" Another random kid spoke.

"I can do it again but you can chose the jutsu, tell me any jutsu and i will do it" I said.

"Do an ice jutsu" Someone suggested.

I pulled water out of thin air first earning gasps. I changed it into the shape of a sword plus some kunai and said a simple word; "Freeze"

And they froze. The sword fell to the ground and i picked them up and gave them to Ikura-sensei. He reached out to take them off me but as soon as he touched them he yelped.

"Cold!"

"Of course it's cold it's ice! Ikura-Sensei is an Idiot!" Naruto shouted for some reason but was ignored.

I melted the ice weapons to water and made it water the plants out the window. The rest of the time became uneventful and boring until Naruto's turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I watched said person walk up to Ikura-sensei and do his hand seals.

"I call this one-"

_Poof!_

"The Sexy-no-jutsu" He said transforming into a female older version of himself wearing nothing.

I turned and looked out the window, other girls squealed in shock/disgust then turned away, Sasuke turned away, the rest of the males blushed/had nosebleeds or fainted. After Master Ikura fixed his bleeding nose he turned to Naruto and yelled;

"DO NOT CREATE THOSE USELESS JUTSU'S YOU FAIL AGAIN!"

* * *

Time Skip - Next Day - Gennin Exams - Clone/Doppelganger Jutsu

I came to the academy earlier again today. It's the last day of the Gennin Exams and we will get our headbands today. I sat at my usual seat again and Sasuke came in early today. He sat next to me and we exchanged greetings. I took out my sketch pad and began random things so in other words, i was just doodling. I zoned out and came back to Earth only when people greeted me. I finished just before Ikura-sensei came in. He said that we were going to do the Doppelganger Jutsu and Naruto was freaking out. He started calling in people one by one.

Nothing interesting happened yet. Everyone who came in the room passed.

"Amami!" I heard someone call out from the room next door.

I went next door and stood in front of Ikura-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

"Hello Ikura-sensei and Mizuki-sensei" I greeted.

"Hello Amami" Mizuki-sensei replied.

"Hello Amami, today you will have to create two clones at the least and ten clones at the max," Ikura-sensei explained.** (I changed the rules a bit so the students get to chose how many they make)**

"Ok. Art of the Doppelganger" **(She can do Shadow Doppelganger but she did the normal one because this test is for the normal one)**

_Poof!_

Ten clones of me appeared standing by the table.

"Pass. Choose a headband please," Ikura-sensei stated.

I picked a black coloured one and put it around my neck.

I waited until the last person was done, which turned out to be Naruto, and class was dismissed. When i saw Naruto, he looked really upset so i walked to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Do you want to go get some ramen? It's on me," I asked.

"Hm? No thanks Amami, i'm not hungry." He replied.

'Naruto refusing a chance to eat free ramen? Something must be wrong, Oh yeah he didn't pass,' I thought.

I saw Mizuki-sensei walk up to us.

"Hello Amami, Hello Naruto, can i talk to Naruto?" He asked.

"Ok i was going to go home anyway. Bye Naruto," I walked away waving.

'I'll check on him tomorrow,' I thought looking up at the sky.

* * *

Time Skip - Next Day - Assigning Teams Day

I came early today like usual and went to my seat. Sasuke came in a few minutes after me and sat next to me after we exchanged greetings. The classroom started to pile up except for a few people. I saw Naruto enter proudly wearing a forehead protector.

"Hi Naruto-kun! I see you passed" I said happily that one of my close friends passed.

"Yep! Ikura-sensei gave me another chance and i passed!" He replied happily.

Some other people started asking him what he was doing here since he didn't pass yesterday and i continued on my sketches of a sunset.

"Hi Ami-chan" Sakura and Ino greeted at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Hello Ino-chan, Hello Sakura-chan" I greeted them back.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggled looking at one of my other close friend. **(Them and the other fangirls don't beat her up for talking/sitting with Sasuke because: 1. They are good friends with her, 2. She doesn't like Sasuke in the same way as them 3. She is stronger then all of the fangirls, Ino and Sakura included, and she wouldn't even be tired.)**

I went back to my drawing as Sakura, Ino and other fangirls swooned over Sasuke, Naruto throwing glares at Sasuke, Choji eating in the background, Shikamaru sleeping in the background, Hinata looking at Naruto and blushing, Shino looking after his bugs and Kiba playing with Akumaru. **(I added this so all of the Rookie Nine will be in this chapter just in case i don't do it later on in this chapter)**

When i finished my drawing, i saw Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other with sparks flying. The fangirls were yelling at Naruto to leave Sasuke alone or for Sasuke to beat up Naruto.

The person sitting in the row ahead suddenly leaned back and accidentally pushed Naruto forwards causing a funny scene. Naruto and Sasuke kissing. It was silent for a moment until they broke apart and chaos happened. Naruto and Sasuke saying they will kill each other, fangirls almost killing Naruto and me laughing so hard i fell of my chair. **(I did this last part in real life and it was one of those wheelie chairs so it rolled away when i stood up and tried to sit on it. Tried. I fell on the floor. Why am i telling you this?)**

"Amami, stop laughing. It wasn't funny." Sasuke said still glaring at a beaten up Naruto.

"It was funny. Two rivals kissing. They hate each other two. Here imagine two people for example Sakura and Ino getting pushed into each other. Do you find that funny?" I replied.

"I guess... but it wasn't funny this time" He said dropping his glare.

Luckily for Naruto, Ikura-sensei just came into the room. Everyone took their seats.

"Everyone settle down now. All of you will be placed in a three man cell except for one with four people, and will be supervised by a jonnin captain. You have been put on your team to balance your team's strength and wisdom. The teams are as followed; Team 1:..."

I zoned out trying to concentrate on finding my name. A few minutes later i heard the following;

"The Four Man cell - Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm doomed!" Sakura wailed.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

"YEAH!" Sakura Screamed in joy.

"NOOOO!" Naruto cried in protest.

"and Amami" Ikura finally finished after so many interruptions.

"Ikura-sensei! Why does someone as great as me have to be in the same team as this teme?" Naruto asked/wailed.

"Because, Naruto, you have the lowest marks in the class while Sasuke has one of the highest," Ikura-sensei replied getting annoyed.

"Who has the highest? Hah! Sasuke-teme! You don't have the highest! You don't have the highest!" Naruto asked to Ikura-sensei before teasing Saskue.

"Naruto, Shut Up!" Sakura yelled while whacking him on the head.

A large lump grew on Naruto's head which caused me and the rest of the class to sweatdrop. I looked at Hinata and saw that she was looking more worried then the rest of us.

'Oh right she has a crush on him' I remembered.

"Anyway... The person who got the highest mark was Amami and she got full marks on everything except the written exams where she was missing one mark, the one where you had to spell a word but none of you got that correct so it doesn't really matter." Ikura-sensei said trying to stop Naruto from being attacked by Sakura again. **(I'm not sure if there really is a written part of the exam but i added one 'cause there is a Chunnin exam. The word that they had to spell was not in the English, in their case Japanese, language but they weren't told that which was why they failed.)**

"HAH! YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually dobe, you did two since she got first while you were DEAD LAST." Sasuke talked back.

"Um Stop fighting now and go out to lunch because you will meet your instructors after lunch." Ikura-sensei said intervening on the fight.

Everyone got out of their seats and went to wherever they normally sit. I went to the far edge of the playground where nobody ever goes and walked through the bushes. **(It's a trapdoor)**

On the other side was this hidden lake and extremely large clearing that is five times as big as the normal training grounds so i don't get how nobly has ever found this place before. The clearing was half grassy and half like a normal training ground. There is a Cherry Blossom tree larger than the others in the center of the clearing marking the place where the grass stops and where the ground/Earth starts.

**(This next part is Amami training so you can skip until you see the next bold part)**

I walked up to the tree and sat down to eat my lunch. When i finished eating, i packed up my rubbish and started training. I first did the walking on water exercise to improve my chakra control. I walked to the edge of the lake which was opposite the tree then ran to the tree. I quickly changed the amount of chakra i was using without stopping and ran up the tree. I ended up running to the top of the tree.

I then jumped off the tree doing a backflip to see if i could still land properly even if my balance changes mid-air. It worked.

'Time for kunai and shuriken practice,' I thought.

I ran to the side of the clearing that had no grass and collected some logs along the way. The one that is used more commonly for replacement jutsus. I ended up getting 10. I drew a red circle in random parts of the logs which shows where i will aim at. I threw them all up in the air, closed my eyes for dramatic effect, and threw kunai at the spots where i thought the logs are.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

When i was certain that i heard all 10 of my kunai hitting the logs i opened my eyes. I saw the logs on the ground surrounding me. I didn't see my kunai anywhere. I disappointed when i couldn't find any of them.

'Maybe i thew them to far away? I am pretty sure i heard the sound of metal hitting wood. May as well put the logs back where i found them,' I thought.

When i went to pick up the log that was in front of me, i thought it felt heavier. I turned it around to look at the mark i left only to find a hole in the direct center of the circle. I poked my finger into the hole and felt cold metal.

'How did that get there? I'll take it out,' I thought while removing it.

When i pulled it out completely, i found out that i was a kunai, my kunai to be more specific. I ran to the other logs and took out the kunai's that were inside the logs and felt really happy.

'My accuracy is really good as it hit in the center of the red spots and my power is really strong since i broke the wood. I wonder... how strong will my punches and kicks be now because last time i actually checked was last month even though i still practiced them. How strong will they be when i add chakra? Well i can find out later'

I put away the logs when;

_Ring! Ring!_

Just in time as i finished my training. **(TRAINING IS OVER FOR NOW! I REPEAT TRAINING IS OVER FOR NOW! That is all)**

I went back to the class and waited for my new team to arrive.

* * *

Time Skip - 4 hours

My team, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and myself, were the only ones left in here. Everyone else went off with their new sensei's and i saw two familiar Jonnins. We have been waiting for three hours, correction, Naruto was waiting for three hours while everyone else including me were waiting for four. It turns out he was in the bathroom for an hour since he drank expired milk.

"Uggh! When's our sensei gonna get here! Everyone already left! Even Ikura-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up your whining is annoying Sasuke-kun! Right Sasuke-kun?" She complained furiously then asked with hearts in her eyes.

"..."

I was doodling random things when Naruto spoke again.

"I know! It's payback for being late"

Naruto opened the door a little then got an eraser and placed it ready to fall.

"Pfft! Like a jonnin is going to fall for a trick like that" Sasuke stated.

"If this works, i want no part of it," Sakura said but being around her for so long, i was able to see and hear her inner saying "I love this kind of stuff!"

I sweatdropped before continuing doodling. I sensed a chakra signature near by and looked to see if the others sensed it as well. They didn't because Naruto was looking expectantly at the door, Sakura was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke was doing some Uchiha thing i think. I continued drawing random things and i heard a "Oof" sound.

I looked up to the doorway to see a man with silver hair that was deifying the rules of gravity, wearing a black mask that covered most of his face, in jonnin ninja gear and having his forehead protector on a slant covering his left eye.

I used my jutsu that teleports things with my seal, to send my special book to me. I opened it up while thinking of the jounin in the doorway. I looked to see the information on him and read it silently.

**(Amami has a special book with a seal on it that can make it teleport to her. It is a book that only she can read and to others it looks blank. The cover is a plain dark blue with her name written on the front. It is not an ordinary book. When she thinks of someone or something, can be a person, place, object, jutsu, ****poison, cure and so on, then the information about it appears in the book. The book changes size depending on the amount of information it contains about the person or thing. It is connected to every single book in the Naruto world somehow. She can even read other books in it. It is very useful.) **

'The Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. That explains the lateness,' I thought as i put away the book.

"My first impression of you guys..." He started.

I saw the others lean in expectantly.

"I hate you" Kakashi-sensei deadpanned.

"Did i miss something?" I asked honestly confused.

"Scratch that, i hate most of you," Kakashi-sensei deadpanned to us again.

"You were drawing the whole time not paying attention to anything except for your drawing. Naruto set up a prank and our new sensei got hit with it. That about sums it up. So what are you drawing?" Sakura explained then asked.

"I have no idea because when i draw and i don't know what to draw my hand draws anything. Let's see what did i draw..." I replied.

I picked up my paper then stared at it. I continued staring at it. Staring at it. Staring. Star-

"Why are you just staring at it? Show us what you drew," Naruto asked/ordered.

I turned it around and showed them.

"How did i know how to draw all of you when i never drew you guys before and it even is what we might look like when we are older?" I asked them confused again.

There sitting in my hands was a portrait of team 7. The detail was extremely good compared to most of my drawings with humans in it. **(It is the cover photo but it doesn't have Team 7, the title and my name, written on it.)**

"I have no idea" Naruto replied.

"Don't look at me" Sakura answered.

"Nor me" Kakashi-sensei added.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"It looks nice though, i'll make three more copies of it and all of us can have one each!" I suggested.

"Ok thanks but can you guys follow me," Kakashi-sensei said before walking out of the class.

We nodded and followed him out. Kakashi-sensei ended up leading us to a random rooftop and told us to sit down facing him.

"Well, let's begin by introducing ourselves," Kakashi-sensei spoke once we all sat down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for your future and things like that," He answered.

"Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first!" Naruto kind of ordered.

"Yeah we don't know anything about you," Sakura agreed.

"Oh me? Well my name's Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you of my likes or dislikes... My dreams for the future, hmm, and i have lots of hobbies," He replied.

"So the only thing we learned about him is his name," Sakura summarised to us while i sweatdropped.

"It's your turn now. You in the orange jumpsuit, you can start first," Kakashi suggested.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, What i like even more is when Ikura-sensei pays for my ramen, What i dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook, And my dream is-" Naruto started.

'He really likes ramen,' I thought then looked to see Kakashi-sensei's reaction which looked like he was thinking;'Does he only think about ramen?' while sweatdropping.

"To surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village finally acknowledge my existence," Naruto finished while fixing his forehead protector.

I smiled at him as he said those words.

"And my hobbies... pranks i guess" He added at the end.

"Next the boy with the black hair," Kakashi spoke gesturing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are a lot of things i dislike since i don't really like anything other than my friend, Amami, "**(They like each other as friends so far but it might turn out as something more) **"And i don't really think of it as a dream, but as a goal or ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke answered.

A tense atmosphere was building. I looked over at Naruto and he was looking worried as if he was the one Sasuke wants to kill but i already knew who it really is, since he told me who destroyed his clan. I moved my gaze to Sakura and sweatdropped at her expression. She had hearts in her eyes like she was thinking Sasuke is really cool compared to how she thought he was like before. When i looked at Kakashi-sensei's face however, he seemed a little disappointed since Sasuke said he actually wanted to kill someone.

"Ok... Next the girl with the pink hair," Kakashi said breaking the silence.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the thing i like is... well the person i like is," She started giggling and blushing, as she looked at Sasuke, so i sweatdropped.

"My dream for the future... Um?," She started looking at Sasuke and blushing even more, so i almost did an anime fall.

"What i dislike is NARUTO!" She bluntly stated and screamed towards the end.

I looked at Naruto to see that he was crying, sort of.

'Makes sense since he got his heart broken,' I thought while sweatdropping again.

"My hobby is," She looked at Sasuke and blushed plus giggling.

'Are all other girls the same age as me that interested in love compared to doing ninja stuff?' I thought as saw that Kakashi-sensei was probably thinking the same thing.

"Ok! Now finally the girl with black and blue hair," Kakashi-sensei intervened so Sakura could stop giggling i guess.

"My name is Amami, i like drawing, playing music, my friends, training and many other things. I dislike liars, bullies, people trying to kill me or my friends. My hobbies are training and drawing. My dream is to find out the truth about my clan," I answered.

"Ok but what do you mean find out the truth about your clan?" Kakashi-sensei questioned.

"I mean that i never knew who my parents are, i'm an orphan, and i don't even know what clan i'm in. I asked the Hokage if he knew but he doesn't know anything about them either. I want to find out what clan i'm apart of, who my parents are, if i have any siblings, and other things about the clan," I replied. **(Now you know a little about her past but you don't know if her clan is alive or killed in a massacre, or even what clan she is apart of)**

He nodded at my answer while the others were quiet as if they never knew why i only said my name was Amami and i never added a clan name.

"So that's why you never say what clan you are apart of," Naruto stated as if he finally registered what i said. **(That is actually really likely)**

"Ok. Tomorrow we will start our shinobi duties," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Yeah! What kinds of Duties? Duties! Duties!" Naruto started chanting while saluting.

"But first we will be doing something. Just the five of us," Kakashi-sensei continued.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto excitedly pestered him for the answer.

"Survival Training," Kakashi-sensei answered.

"Survival Training?" Naruto repeated.

"..." Sasuke ...ed **(If that makes sense)**

"Ok" I answered.

"Why is our first job a training? We've already had a lot of those at the academy," Sakura Asked.

'It's to see who has the highest chances of becoming Chunnin, i remember all the new gennins have to fight against their sensei to get something each and if they work as a team and get it they win even if not all of them have a bell, but only three teams will pass,' I thought.

"This isn't just any old kind of training, this time your opponent will be me," Kakashi-sensei replied.

"What is it then?" Naruto questioned.

We all looked at Kakashi-sensei who started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that when i tell you this, *heh heh*, you guys are going to freak out," Kakashi-sensei answered gaining control of his laughing.

"Freak out?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh i remember..." I thought out loud.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked finally talking after his introduction.

"Oh it seems that you know Amami, can you tell them?" Kakashi asked me.

"Ok," I replied then turned to look at my team mates, "Out of the 28 new gennin graduates, only nine or ten, depending if this team passes the training, will actually be chosen to become a gennin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training also is very difficult with a failure rate of 66%," I informed my new team mates.

The expressions they made were really funny to me. Naruto looked like he found out Sakura was actually a guy. **(Which she is not)** Sakura looked like she caught Sasuke doing something illegal or she found out that Naruto and Sasuke were actually best friends who always got along and never fought. Sasuke looked like he was stressed and worried which is actually something since he is hardly ever stressed or worried. While Kakashi-sensei was laughing at their expressions, mostly Naruto and Sakura.

"I told you, you would freak out *haha*," Kakashi said, "Thank you for explaining Amami."

"Your welcome."

"..." Was the answer of three freaked out people.

* * *

... 5 seconds later...

"WHAT! NO WAY! BUT WE WORKED SO HARD! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING IF WE WOULD JUST GET SENT BACK!?" Naruto screamed in irritation/disappointment.

"It was just so the Hokage could find out who could have a chance of becoming a gennin even if the chance is small," I answered before Kakashi-sensei could. **(She stole his line ^-^)**

"Anyway... Tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh and before i forget, skip breakfast," Kakashi-senssei said.

'I will skip breakfast but i will bring food just in case... that way i will not actually be ignoring the warning,' I thought.

"The details are here on this paper, and don't be late," Kakashi-sensei ordered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I looked at the others and read their minds through their facial expressions.

Sakura was thinking; 'If i fail this, then i'll be separated from my Sasuke-kun! This is a test of my love.'

Sasuke was thinking; 'Training details: Meet at training ground 7 **(For team 7 since they didn't mention the actual grounds)** at 6am...' Well he was reading the paper.

Naruto was thinking; 'Might throw up!? Is the training that hard? Let's see Training details, Ugh! Too much Kanji.'

I looked at my own paper and read through the details. When i was finished i went home.

'I will come 20 minutes later then the set time since my book says that Kakashi-sensei is known to be late and i think he takes a few hours to get to his destination. I should do some training during the time i am waiting,' I thought as i went inside my house.

I went to the weapons room and got the weapons i will be using. **(Yes she does have a room for weapons and it is the same size as a living room. Also you will find out what weapons she uses when she fights.)**

Once i packed them away i took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

**And that is the end of my first chapter for this story! It has been the longest chapter i have ever written and has 5,629 words written in it. Thank you for reading my second fanfiction story and if you are reading my first, sorry for not uploading it yet. I haven't been able to think of what to write. Remember the update times will be random. Also Review and/or PM me your thoughts on this story. Favourite or Follow if you want. **

**Thanks again for reading my fanfic; Life of a Child Called Heaven's ****Beauty!**

_**SakuraMirage1 ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bell Test

**Hello Everyone! I have the second chapter here and ready to go. Thank you for all of the Favourites/Follow/Reviews that you guys made to this story. I also have a very little summary of how Amami came to Konoha. It is not very detailed so you don't have to read it. If you want to skip it just look out for the line break thing. I am going to write something in every Author's note but you can ignore it unless your completely bored. The little something in this Chapter is the short summary. Actually for the POVs, i'm going to add in random people's POVs but it will still be mostly Amami and Third Person Pov.****  
**

**A little heads up about her powers, some of Amami's attacks are taken from another anime/manga (mostly pokemon since it is easier to know the attacks, if you do not know what it is you can search it up) and i do not own them. Don't be surprised if something random comes out from a jutsu/summoning i made. Other attacks may just be made up jutsus. Also she will be warming up to the others in this and the following chapters. She will probably end up acting totally different from the first chapter in the end.**

* * *

_BAM!_

"Honey hurry! Their breaking through our barriers!" A woman with dark blue hair whispered anxiously.

"I know i just need to add on the last seal." A man with obsidian black hair spoke.

Just as that man said that, he finished writing the seal and put his hands over it.

_CRASH!_

The protective barrier and surrounding walls broke down from the heavy impact of jutsus. A layer of smoke and rubble blocked the vision of the couple.

"Look there they are! Kill them!" A random ninja shouted.

The man with the child pushed some chakra into his seal and the basket disappeared in a poof of smoke. As soon as it disappeared though, a kunai flew towards the woman and stuck into her chest.

"Miyabi!" The man shouted to his wife. **  
**

Miyabi grasped the kunai in her hands and pulled it out before she threw it back to the one who attacked her.

"If i am going to die today, i will not die without a fight! Let's show these people what we're made of Haruki!" She yelled as she grabbed the twin katanas on her back and ran towards the enemy ninjas.

Haruki smirked and pulled out his own katanas before following his wife's lead.

* * *

Over at Konoha

A little basket with a sleeping baby was teleported to the village gates. The gatekeepers at the time picked up the basket and found a note. The note read

_ 'Please take care of our baby. Her name is Amami. For her safety i cannot reveal her clan name. She is 2 months old. Please raise her with love and care. Signed - The Child's parents, Miyabi and Haruki.' _

The gatekeepers took her to the Hokage and he said she should go to the Orphanage. She stayed there until she moved out at the age of 6.

**See it is very short. Well anyway thanks for reading the summary if you did. I am not going to go into detail because i'm lazy and i don't know what to write about her early life. Which was why i started at the beginning of the Naruto series. I probably should of made that the prologue or something. Oh yeah, did you notice that all of their names are similar to each other. The 'bi' in Miyabi, the 'ki' in Haruki, and the 'mi' in Amami, all rhyme. I didn't notice until i got to this point. I am getting of topic right now and i'm literally just writing what i'm thinking of.**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**I do not own Naruto but i do own my OC and her clan.**

**Now on to the Story!**

* * *

Third person pov

It was the day that team seven was doing their test. The time was 6 am. Kakashi was sleeping in bed. Naruto was doing the same but dreaming about ramen, beating Kakashi, being the Hokage, making Sakura fall in love with him and defeating Sasuke so he bows down at his feet. Sasuke was exiting the Uchiha compound with some people watching him in the background. Stalkers and/or Fangirls had hearts in their eyes just by looking at him? Sakura was walking to the training grounds. Amami was... she was making a shadow clone?

* * *

Zooming in on Amami

Amami was making the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Her eyes turned silver.

_Poof!_

A clone popped out and Amami started explaining something to it.

"You go and train in the usual spot **(The one near the academy)** and when the survival test is about to start i will undo the jutsu ok." She explained so that way she could train and do something with her teammates.

"Roger!" The clone replied and went to her training spot.

Amami's eyes went back to normal and she started walking to Training Grounds 7 at a leisurely pace even though she could of teleported there instead.

* * *

20 minutes later

Kakashi was in his bedroom reading his 'wonderful' book, while Naruto was in in his bedroom sleeping. Sakura and Sasuke were already at the team 7 meeting point waiting for the others to arrive. In the distance you could see a head of black heading towards the two. When the head was closer you could see it was Amami.

* * *

Amami's pov **(Cause i was doing a terrible job at third person pov for some reason)**

I saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting in the center of the training grounds and walked up to them. As i was walking to them, i was analysing them for no actual reason. Sakura was staring at Sasuke as if she was a baby who found something so fascinating she wanted to keep it forever. Sasuke seemed... well like Sasuke. I greeted them and sat down in the shade of a random tree. I summoned my book and started reading about Kakashi-sensei and the tests he gave out.

* * *

40 minutes later - Waiting time: Sasuke and Sakura = 1 hour, Amami = 40 mins but she was reading so it doesn't actually count, Naruto = Just arriving

I heard someone walking to us and looked up from my book. I was just Naruto and he looked like he was in a rush.

'Well he is an hour late even though our sensei isn't even here yet,' I thought.

"Hi Naruto," I greeted.

"Your late!" Sakura yelled at him before smacking him in the head and making him gain another injury from her.

"Oww~ Sakura-chan~" He whined in return.

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him.

I sent my book away and summonsed some cards.

"Hey guys? Do you want to play? I know that Kakashi-sensei is known for his lateness so it may take a while for him to show up," I suggested.

"Sure,"

"Hn"

"Yeah! And i can beat Sasuke-teme!" **(You can tell who said what)**

I could sense Kakashi-sensei hiding in a tree nearby. I wonder if he knows, i know he's there. Or why he isn't coming out yet.

'Maybe he's trying to see what we are like when we're bored?' I thought.

* * *

Third person pov - 2 hours later - Waiting time: Sasuke + Sakura = 3 hours, Amami = 2 hours 40 mins, Naruto = 2 hours

Kakashi popped out of where he was hiding and appeared in the field near his students.

"Yo guys good morning!" He spoke as he got rid of the special effects smoke.

"Do you have any 5s?" Naruto asked.

"Hn Go Fish," Sasuke replied.

Seeing his students completely ignore him, except for one who nodded at him, he sweatdropped.

"Everyone, Kakashi-sensei's here," Amami announced as she dispelled the cards back to wherever they came from.

Naruto and Sakura jumped up and yelled at said man; "YOU'RE LATE!"

Sasuke went back to being Sasuke and 'Hn'ed.

Amami just stood up as Kakashi took out a timer and placed it on one of the four stumps and took out three bells.

"Your task is to take one of these three bells from me by noon. This clock will ring at the set time. Those who do not get a bell by then will get tied to a stump.

Have NO lunch.

And will have to watch me as I eat THEIR lunch in front of them." He explained.

At the same time all students thought;

'So thats why he told us not to eat anything,' While three stomaches grumbled which said sensei noticed.

"Why did i only hear three stomaches? Amami did you eat breakfast?,' Kakashi asked with a knowing glint in his visible eye.

"Yes but I ate breakfast for these reasons. 1. Who would go on a survival test without eating. 2. It was advice, not an order, and even if it was an order, ninjas are supposed to look underneath the underneath. 3. You can't always trust a ninja," She reasoned.

The other genin looked taken aback at how logical it was. Kakashi gave her one of his eye-smiles thing.

"Ok i will approve of this but only because you are correct about your assumptions and i'm proud of how you were able to apply the teachings you learned in the academy here," he stated.

"Back to the test. You have to get one of these bells and if you don't then whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy," He continued.

"But there are only 3 bells and four of us," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes which means that at least one of you is going back to the academy. You may use any weapon you like, including jutsus. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the attempt to kill,"

"Does that include summoning things?" Amami asked. **(You will find out why)**

"Sure"

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto joined in, happy to make fun of his sensei.

"In the real world those with absolutely no talent often bark the loudest. Lets just ignore the dead last and start when i say go," Kakashi said as he ignored Naruto glaring at him.

Naruto got really mad as the words dead last repeated in his head that he grabbed a kunai and got ready to run at Kakashi when said person stopped hime and made the kunai's sharp edge face Naruto instead.

"Calm down, i haven't said go yet,"

'I didn't even see him move,' Sakura thought.

'Heh, So this is a jounin,' Sasuke thought.

'He's finally showing a little of his skill,' Amami thought.

"It seems that you guys are finally going to come at me with the intent to kill. Heh. I think, i'm starting to like you guys," Kakashi spoke without releasing Naruto.

"All right, GO!" He shouted.

A almost inaudible "teleport" was heard and all four of the rookies left the clearing and hid. Well almost all of them hid.

* * *

Kakashi's pov

The genins scattered themselves around.

'Hm, They hid quite well. Let's see where are they, Sasuke is in a tree, Sakura is in a bush, Naruto is also in a tree, and Amami... I can't sense her at all. Her chakra is masked completely. She even erased her chakra trail. I need to watch out for that one... They seem to be smart enough,' I thought.

"COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

'I stand corrected,' I thought.

* * *

Amami's pov

I just teleported myself to the highest tree and used camouflage as i hid my chakra and erased the trail it left.

'From what i read before Kakashi-sensei has never passed a single team. Also people can't pass individually. They can only pass as a three or in this case four man team. So why would he have only 3 bells... Wait... He wants us to fight amongst each other so we will not see the real answer to this. It's Teamwork. I just need to ask the others if they will work with me. They probably won't but i'll ask anyway.' I thought then looked down to see Naruto tied up, upside down.

I got rid of my camouflage and jumped down to help Naruto escape from the trap. I pulled out a kunai knife and cut the rope.

"Thanks Amami!"

"You're welcome. Hey Naruto, don't you think we should work together to get the bells?" I asked.

"Nah. I am going to be the future Hokage so i want to prove that i can do this all by myself!" He replied and jumped away towards the stumps with food.

'I should ask the others then,' I thought.

"KYAA!" A piercing high-pitched scream rang out.

'That's probably Sakura, i should check out whats wrong,'

I started heading towards the place where Sakura was screaming from. When i reached the clearing, i saw Sakura fainted on the ground near the head of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, need any help?" I asked.

"Hn,"

I pulled him out and woke up Sakura by saying that Sasuke wants to hug her. To which she responded by jumping up happily.

"Sakura, Sasuke. I think we should work together to get the bells," I suggested.

"No,"

"If Sasuke-kun is not going to work with you, then i'm not, sorry Amami,"

"Ok," I answered.

I left the clearing and searched for Kakashi-sensei's chakra signature.

* * *

When i found it, he was standing in another clearing reading his book.

"Hello Amami, i guess it's your turn this time," He spoke without getting rid of his book.

"Yeah, i asked the others if they wanted to team up, after i helped them, and they said they wanted to do this on their own, except Sakura who would only agree if Sasuke did," I responded.

I saw a look of disappointment flash through his eyes.

"Well let's see what your made of," He spoke putting his book away.

I pulled out my kunai and some shuriken and threw them at him. He deflected them easily and they landed around his feet in a circle. I pulled on the strings attached to them that i previously put on them before he arrived at the training grounds. The strings started to wrap up around his feet, but he saw them and jumped out of the way.

**(This part will have summoned things from other manga/animes but it is not a crossover. They are only able to be summoned because of her Kekkai Genkai which you will learn about later on. Also, i'm not good in battle scenes so this might just confuse you.)**

I stood in the middle of the clearing and chanted;

"I summon the ones from the world of Pokemon, the Flame Bird Pokemon, Moltres, the Lightning Bird Pokemon, Zaptos, and the Ice Bird Pokemon, Articuno,"

Three Pokeballs appeared out of thin air and landed in my hands. I threw them up into the sky and the three pokemon, Moltres, Zaptos and Articuno came out. I saw Kakashi-sensei's eyes grow wide at the sudden appearance of them. I started to chant another spell;

"I wish to form a fusion with the Psi Pokemon, Alakazam,"

I got two bent spoons and used physic on myself to fly. When i looked down i could see the outline of Kakashi-sensei's face and his mouth was sort of gapping. When i fuse with a pokemon, i form a telepathic bond with any and all of the pokemon i summoned.

'Articuno, can you use Ice Beam and make Kakashi-sensei frozen in a block of ice? Moltres, can you use your flamethrower and surround him in a circle of fire, but make sure it is far from the ice. Zaptos can you make your lightning distract him while the others do their roles? When i say now do your jobs please,' I messaged them.

Kakashi-sensei took out a kunai and some shuriken and was about to throw them at me when i spoke out;

"NOW!"

Zaptos started to use thunder bolt to hit nearby Kakashi-sensei and drove him towards Articuno. When he got very close, Articuno used Ice beam on Kakashi-sensei but he dodged and jumped straight into Moltre's flamethrower. He quickly used the Replacement jutsu with a log and landed in the middle of the field.

I unsummoned the trio after giving a quick thanks and went down to Kakashi-sensei. I also undid my fusion with Alakazam.

"Is that all?" He asked looking burnt, a bit scratched up, and a little tired.

"No but i already finished the test," I responded holding up all three bells.

"Eh? How?"

"While you were distracted, i used my physic attack and made the bells float towards myself, one bell came to me after each of the pokemon stopped their attacks," I answered.

"Oh, well i guess you pass,"

"No, i will only pass if my team passes,"

"Why?"

"There is a reason we are put in teams, so i was guessing that the actual way to pass this is to use teamwork. I sort of did that with my summons, but it was originally supposed to be with my teammates,"

He did one of those eye smiles at my answer.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Well it seems that we have to go back now, but you will pass this anyway," He said.

* * *

When we got back, i arrived to see Naruto stuck to the stump. Sakura and Sasuke were heading to our direction as well. I sat down leaning on one of the stumps, while Sakura and Sasuke were seated next to Naruto.

"You guys look really hungry huh, I have decided that none of you have to go back to the academy," Kakashi-sensei started.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in both confusion and happiness.

"Then that means all four of us-" Naruto started.

"Yes that means the you three," Kakashi-sensei spoke pointing to the others," should quit as ninjas"

"QUIT AS NINJAS! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei what do you mean the three of us? What about Amami?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you guys, Amami passed the test. She got all three bells and she even passed the other test too," Kakashi spoke as i held up the bells.

"Wha?" Sakura asked.

"How did you get the bells?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn" Sasuke 'Hn'ed. I translated it through a guess; "How did she get a bell? I could only touch one, and all three?'

"Wait so we didn't get a bell like Amami, BUT WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT!?"

"Because you three, are just some punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi-sensei spoke.

All of a sudden, Sasuke picked up a kunai and ran towards him. Kakashi-sensei moved quickly that the others probably couldn't see his movements and got on top of Sasuke.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STEPPING ON SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura screamed panicking.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think you were split into teams in the first place?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are basically not understanding the answer to the test,"

"Answer?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes the answer that helps you pass this test. Amami figured it out but she was unable to do it due to some circumstances she was in, however she was able to do it in her own way,"

"So, are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked still panicking about Sasuke.

"Amami, why don't you tell them. You haven't spoken for a while and you figured it out," Kakashi-sensei suggested looking at me.

The others looked at me expectantly and i sighed.

"The answer to the test is teamwork. Why do you think i asked you all before if you wanted to work together? I asked all of you but each of you refused," I spoke.

"Yes, the three of you could have gotten the bells if you worked together. At first i thought it would take the four of you but Amami proved she could do it by herself, and she even asked you guys if you wanted to work with her," He continued.

"Wait what do you mean? There are only three bells, so one of us would fail anyway?" Sakura asked.

"The point of there ply being three bells instead of four was to pin you against each other. This test is to see if you could put the good of the team before your own," Kakashi-sensei answered her.

"But for you guys... Sakura, instead of helping Naruto who was right next to you, you only cared about Sasuke who was far away from you and even declined the help of Amami, one of the people that you trust. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself and also said no to Amami's offer even though she went to you first, not the others. Sasuke, you just assumed that the others would only get in your way. Amami is stronger than you and you thought she is weaker, so you didn't let her help you get the bells even after she got you out of the ground. Amami, good job. You were able to get all three bells, asked all of them if they would work with you, displayed a good amount of ninjutsu and still had a lot more tricks hidden down your sleeve, you used teamwork in a way with those summons, and know when to call of the fight before either of us got seriously injured," Kakashi-sensei continued, eye-smiling at me.

"The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual abilities are important to ninjas too. But what's more important is teamwork. Individual displays that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, For example;" He started again.

He quickly took out a kunai knife and placed it at Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," He continued.

"Eh?" Sakura said looking in between the two.

"Wha?" Naruto asked, his voice laced in shock at sensei's 'order'.

"It is only an example, don't worry Sakura," I said calming her down a little.

"You see?" He asked putting away the kunai and getting of Sasuke, "If a hostage is taken, you will have to make tough choice or die, you will be risking your lives in these duties," He started walking towards the memorial stone and placed his hand on it, "Look at this, the numerous names carved onto this stone, these names are of people recognised as heroes."

Naruto perked up at hearing the word heroes because he spoke up;

"Yeah! That's where i want my name to be! A hero! That's what i'll become!"

Kakashi-sensei turned his head a little then continued what he was saying before;

"But, these aren't just ordinary heroes-"

"Really! What kind are they!," Naruto interrupted.

"They are the ones who were killed in battle, the dead kind,"

What Kakashi-sensei said seemed to darken the atmosphere surrounding the five of us.

"My best friend's name is on here," He turned to us, "I'll give you three one more chance, but after lunch i'll make it even harder then before. Also don't give Naruto any, it's his punishment from trying to eat before,"

'That's why he's tied to the stump' I thought.

"Oh and Amami, you can go now. I think the Hokage asked me to tell you to meet him after the test was finished," He continued.

"Ok thanks, Bye guys i hope you pass," I spoke smiling to the others.

"Teleport" I said and did just that.

* * *

I teleported myself outside the Hokage's Office.

I saw the Hokage doing some paperwork and waited for him to notice my presence.

"Stupid paperwork... Evil, stupid paperwork..." Was muttered in the room.

I thought that that was funny but I sweatdropped when i saw the Hokage start glaring at the papers.

He looked up, and i think he sensed my amusement, as he suddenly cleared his throat and pushed his papers to the side.

"Ah Amami-chan, i need you to do another mission for me."

"Ok what type of mission?"

"A C-ranked delivery mission. I choose it for you because you need to deliver it within the hour and you have to do the genin missions tomorrow," He answered as he passed a scroll to me.

"That is the scroll you need to deliver, give it to the Fire Lord and come back here before tomorrow."

"Yes Hokage-sama" I replied before saying a teleport and went to the Fire Lord's mansion to complete the mission.

* * *

1 Hour Later Third Person Pov

Amami finished her mission and teleported back to the Hokage Tower just in time to hear what teams passed.

"Team 7 pass," Spoke a lazy Kakashi, earning some gasps, who was reading his favourite book.

"Team 8 pass," A woman with red eyes and black hair stated.

"Team 10 pass," A man smoking a cigaret said.

"Good, all of you except for Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Amami are dismissed," the Hokage ordered.

Everyone left other than the said people.

"Amami-chan, i see you've completed the mission?"

"Yes here is my mission briefing, the Fire Lord wanted to give you his thanks as well," Amami answered as she handed the Hokage a scroll.

"Mission? Just 1 hour ago i passed you and you already have a mission? And it was a solo one?" Kakashi muttered behind his breath.

"Yep. It was to deliver a scroll to the Fire Lord and it was only a C-rank not my usual rank," She replied to the Sharingan user.

'She completed a mission that would normally take two or three days in 1 hour? How fast is she?' Kurenai thought shocked.

'Interesting, that is really fast for a genin to complete a delivery mission that far away,' Thought an interested Asuma.

'What does she mean not her usual rank? Does she do higher levelled ones? I'll need to ask the Hokage later...' Kakashi thought wondering what rank she would normally do.

"Well i gotta go now. I have to rest up for the D-ranks tomorrow right. Bye everyone!" Amami spoke interrupting the three from their thoughts.

Amami teleported away shocking Asuma and Kurenai that she disappeared without using both hand signs or even chakra.

* * *

**And thats the end of my second chapter! Hope you liked it! If not, tell me what i can improve on please. This chapter has 4,688 words in it! It was actually a couple of weeks until i updated so Sorry. I do not update fast because of school homework but now there is no more exams and assignments until next year! YAY! Thanks for the Favourites and ****Review guys. Please Favourite/Follow/ or Review/PM me about what you think of it. Also tell me if you like the idea of the little things i am going to have at the beginning of chapters. If no one likes it then i'll just not add them anymore but the next chapter will have one anyway.**

**Thanks to the people below**

**Favourites**

**4DarkMirror6 (YAY! First person to Favourite the story!)**

**Freddie4153  
**

**gem1244****3**

**Reviews**

**Freddie4153 (YES! This story has its first review!)**

**Community (Thank you for adding my story to it)**

**The Archive for Self Inserts and Original Characters (Founder - YellowHorse)**

_**SakuraMirage1 ^_^**_


End file.
